Street Cred
by pyr0technic
Summary: "You never told us you were boyfriends with the Chief Prosecutor, Mr. Wright!" "Ugh, not this again..."


**A/N: **This is based _entirely_ on spoonplusforkequalsspork's comic on tumblr, and I made a reference to vqfeather's post as well. All credit is due. :) This may just be a one-shot, or I could extend it...? Idk. Review and please do tell. (Don't favorite/follow without a review, please!)

* * *

The party last night was pretty intense - or at least as intense as one could get at Eldoon's. It was a nice break from all the drama and tension from the trial, a temporary stress reliever, of the sorts.

Pearl and Trucy had hit it off, Simon and Athena were looking awful friendly (but Phoenix wasn't going to comment on _that yet_, because Athena deserved some space for now), and Juniper had actually managed to keep a steady conversation with Apollo (kudos to that, Phoenix smiled to himself), and the famed defense attorney himself had a long-deserved catch-up with one Miles Edgeworth.

The lot of them had a good time together, joking and laughing, even more so when Mr. Eldoon broke out wine bottles. Where he had got them from, Phoenix would never know. But Phoenix liked to drink, so the result at the moment was...

A pounding migraine.

"Why..." he sighed heavily as he pushed open the door to the office. It seemed he was the late one, as Apollo and Athena had already arrived, looking much less like death than him.

"Ooh, look!" Athena and Apollo were both sitting on the couch, where the orange-haired defense attorney was showing the other man something on her phone in amusement. "This selfie I posted of us got 53 likes!"

"I told you not to upload that one..." Apollo muttered drearily, hair antennae drooping accordingly.

Phoenix turned to them with a wary gaze.

(_Isn't that my phone...?)_

"Oh!" Athena smiled and sprung up from her seat. "Hey, Boss!"

"Morning," he said, voice groggy and death-like.

"Sounds like someone got carried away last night..." Athena pulled a teasing expression.

"Hey, who was the one who started breaking out into karaoke last night?" Phoenix deadpanned.

"Bah, alright, alright. Last night was fun, though. Thanks for the treat!" she grinned and flashed him a peace sign.

Apollo chuckled. "I still find it a miracle that Mr. Wright was able to pay for all of us..."

Phoenix laughed in return. "The answer to that is simple: I didn't."

"Wait - who did, then?" Athena questioned, apparently shocked.

Phoenix moved to the other couch and switched on the television (oh come on, it was only _nine a.m._) before replying, "Edgeworth and I split the bill."

There was a moment of silence between the three before you could literally hear the pin drop. "Oh my God, I meant to ask you about that!" Athena moved to stand imposingly in front of her boss, hands planted on her hips. "Why didn't you tell us you knew Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth?!"

"Yeah," Apollo chimed in, holding a finger to his forehead in thought. "I agree with Athena on this one. I never heard anything about this."

Phoenix simply shrugged, meeting Athena's imposing glare with an innocent face. "Er...um, yeah, we're childhood friends, I guess. You know... 'BFs' or whatever you kids call 'em these days."

Athena recoiled with a gasp. "I can't believe it! And the prosecution's office doesn't care? And what about everyone in general? Why isn't this on the news?"

Phoenix seemed confused. "It's not _that_ big of a deal..."

"It definitely is, Mr. Wright!" Apollo argued, holding a fist in the air to exaggerate his point. "As a defense attorney, being close with the Chief Prosecutor gives you some _serious_ street cred."

Phoenix seemed impressed by this. "Street cred, huh..."

(_I'll have to mention that one to him next time we meet.)_

"Yeah!" Athena nodded vigorously. "Plus you're not merely close, you're _BFs_!"

"Doesn't that mean 'best friends'?"

Apollo shook his head. "Nope. It means 'boyfriends.'"

"Wait, what."

"So you know what this means, right?" Athena looked to the both of them. "That they could potentially be boyfriends!"

Phoenix began coughing uncontrollably, and as he looked up to see the surprised glares of his co-workers he forced himself to cease. "Ugh, not this again. We are so not going there," he said, a dreaded look on his face.

"Why?" asked Apollo accusingly. "Have you already _been there_?"

"Okay, that was actually pretty good," Athena admitted, exchanging a quick high five with Apollo, who graciously accepted (Because who knew Apollo could make jokes, right?). "But seriously, think about it! Mr. Wright and Prosecutor Edgeworth would totally look good together! And remember that tension between them in court?"

"You know, Trucy would finally get that second parental figure too," Apollo realized, face lighting up.

Phoenix stood up from his seat, holding both hands out in defense. "Okay, first of all, Edgeworth and I have a completely professional relationship..."

"Hold it!" Athena pushed Apollo aside (much to his chagrin) and continued, "But you just said you guys were best friends!"

Phoenix sighed. "Fine, we have a... personal relationship... a personal, _platonic_ relationship. Second of all, we're kind of complicated, as in... there's a lot of stuff you don't know about our past..."

"Um..." Apollo stared. "You realize this isn't helping your case at all, do you?"

"Ok, look - that would never happen, because in case you haven't met Edgeworth - he's _Edgeworth_. Like... I can't even explain it! In any case, I'm pretty sure I'm into women. I've never even thought about Edgeworth in that way."

"That last statement!" Apollo's eyes zeroed in on Phoenix. "My bracelet is reacting!"

Athena gasped. "The noise level in your heart is at 100%, Mr. Wright!"

"Okay, you know what," Phoenix said, eyes narrowed at them. "I'm leaving."

"No prob, Boss. You forget to turn off the stove or something?," grinned Athena in victory. As Phoenix made his moody exit, Athena turned to Apollo.

"You're next, Apollo. Let's talk Juniper."


End file.
